scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Emmanuel Raffalo
: | actor= Jeff Bennett }} Professor Emmanuel Raffalo was a science teacher at Crystal Cove High School. He used his Slime Mutant disguise to rob the town's bank. Physical appearance He wears thick-framed glasses, has black hair with gray streaks, a mustache and a goatee. He wears a lab coat. Personality Raffalo took his job seriously, as he responded in an annoyed manner when he told his science class not to refer to photosynthesis as "plant farts." He also cast himself as an angry individual when he replied to Daphne Blake's question, regarding a locket. , season 1, episode 1. History Early life Insert details here. (Web of the Dreamweaver!) ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' Season one Mystery Inc. brought one of the Slime Mutant's victims in the middle of one his classes for him to look at, ending it abruptly when his students saw the state of the victim, causing them to flee in fear. He told them the person was encased in a dehydrated cocoon. They left him to study the victim further. Once school had ended, he continued his investigation. During his work, he was attacked by the Slime Mutant, becoming yet another victim of its glowing green liquid. When Raffalo had been unmasked as the beast himself, he explained that while collecting mold spores for his class, he found out the sewer lead under the bank. He dressed up as the Slime Mutant to scare people away so he could steal the bank's money (because of his low teacher's salary) without any interference, and then planned on framing Franklin Fruitmeir due to the fact that he'd used Fruitmeir's dessert as a key factor in his plot. Raffalo also set up his own 'attack' so no one would suspect him of being the Slime Mutant. When asked about the locket by Daphne Blake, he told her that he'd never seen it before. One of the photos of Velma Dinkley Jason Wyatt had on his bedroom wall contained a newspaper clipping of crime with the title stating "Meddling Kids Foil Monster Scam". , season 1, episode 10. Post-Nibiru When the Evil Entity's power source, the crystal sarcophagus, was destroyed, a black hole was created, sucking it in. This caused a chain reaction, altering reality for all of Crystal Cove, leaving the town unnaffected by its negative influence, and therefore Raffalo didn't try to scam the town as the Slime Mutant. , season 2, episode 26. Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** 101. Beware the Beast from Below ** 110. Howl of the Fright Hound (photo) ** 204. Web of the Dreamweaver! (flashback, no lines) ** 213. Wrath of the Krampus (no lines) ** 226. Come Undone (flashback, no lines) In other languages Quotes }} Notes/trivia * He was the show's first villain to refer to the gang as "Those meddling kids". * He is inspired by horror host, Mr. Lobo. References Category:Crystal Cove High School faculty Category:Crystal Cove citizens Category:Culprits Category:Framers Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated recurring characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 villains Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 characters Category:Novel characters Category:Novel villains